The New Girl (Auslly)
by Staarrrbear
Summary: Ally moves to Miami. Florida and is the new girl. She starts off new and then meets Trish who becomes her best friend and Trish. Trish tells Ally to stay away from Austin because Austin is a huge player. Unfortunately, Austin always goes after new girls. Ally denies Austin and he gets really mad. He never got turned down by a girl and will do anything to make Ally his.
1. Chapter 1

***Ally's POV***

I can't believe my dad accepted the promotion and now we have to move. I'm so popular over here. Everyone loves me, I have a lot of friends, and this is my home! We are moving to Miami, Florida. I hope it's nice there.

"Honey? Are you packing now?" My dad called. "We are leaving tomorrow. First thing in the morning."

"Yeah. I'm packing." I shouted from my room for my dad to hear.

I decided to text my best friend Lindsey. She is the most upset of me moving.

_Hey! Meet me at the park in 20. I'm nearly done packing so we could hang._

_XOXO ~Ally~ XOXO_

As soon as I finished packing the last of my things, I went to get ready for the park. I took a quick shower and then checked my phone for any missed calls or texts. I got a reply from Lindsey.

_Okay. Meet you there. I will also invite others. See Ya!_

_3 Lindsey 3_

I put my hair in natural curls. I know that when I straight my hair, the ombre hair will show much more but I like curly. I put on a blue shirt with lace at the back, white jeans, and nude wedges. My make up was pretty natural. I grabbed my phone and keys and went out the door.

"Dad! I'm going to the park. All of my stuff are in my room. You can take it now." I notified my dad but didn't bother to listen to his answer.

**[Park]**

I saw everyone at our usual place. They all saw me and waved. They looked really sad. I know I would be.

"Hey Alls!" Lindsey said.

"Hey." I replied.

"What do you guys want to do?" Blake asked. We all shrugged. I then got a text. From my dad.

_You need to help out. Come back here. I know you want to hang with your friends, sorry. Just say your 'Goodbyes' and get back here._

I sighed. Everyone looked at me.

"I have to go home. This is the last time I will see you guys.." I said beginning to cry. Lindsey came over to me to comfort me.

"I can't believe this is goodbye." Denise said. Everyone is crying now.

"I-I-I'm g-gonna mi-miss y-y-you guys." I said in between my cries. We all did a huge group hug. I was, of course, squished in the middle. We all pulled apart and I hugged each of them separately. And left to my house.

**[Home]**

I got in and saw my dad struggling moving some things. He saw me and gave me the look to help him out. I walked over to him and helps him carry the computer. What? I have some muscles. I really _really _don't want to move. The stupid promotion couldn't have stayed here. In San Antonio, Texas.

"I'm really gonna miss this place. Why can't I stay?" I asked my dad.

"I am not gonna leave my only child alone here. I will bring you with me wherever I move to." he said. "Besides, You'll like it there. I'm opening a music store in the popular mall in Miami, so you can meet people in the mall."

"Alright. But if it sucks, I am putting all my blame on you." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I wish your mom wasn't always traveling." he said. I agree. I barely get to see her. Some people thought I don't even have a mom.

"It's late. You need to sleep. I will take care of everything." he told me and I went up to my room full of boxes. My bed was so plain. I had to use the old blankets for tonight.

I was pretty tired though. Packing is kinda tiring. Darn. I have to wake up at 1:00 am for our 21 hour drive. Yes, that long. We have an RV so it's fine. Kinda.

*ding* *ding* *ding*

I woke up to the alarm I set on my phone. Ugh, so early. I get to sleep on the ride though. I went downstairs to see my dad help the guy put our boxes in the moving van. That's when I noticed my room was empty. They were putting the last couple of boxes away.

"I'm gonna wait in the RV." I told my dad.

"Okay. Here are the keys." My dad said threw the keys at me.

I went inside and chose my place to sleep. I put the keys on the drivers seat looking around the RV. It was pretty nice. My dad came in and started to drive.

"You can sleep if you want honey." my dad told me.

"Okay." I said falling asleep.

My dad woke me up and we were in the parking lot of a very nice mall.

"We're here. I am just gonna start with the store so you can meet new people." my dad told me and I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

***Ally's POV***

I was walking around the mall when I bumped into a curly haired girl. She had a bunch of papers in her hand. She wore a green t-shirt with a vest cardigan over it, black leggings, and green converse. She was actually really pretty.

"Sorry. I didn't me-" she said then took a look at me. "Hi. I'm Trish. Haven't seen you around." I laughed at her comment.

"Nice to meet you Trish. I'm Ally Dawson, and I'm new here.. Just got here." I said shaking Trish's hand.

"Oh! Do you happen to know where Sonic Boom is?" Trish asked me. I laughed.

"I'm new Trish.." I said. "But it's actually my dad's store. Why?"

"I'm gonna apply for a job there."

"I'll take you."

We both made it to the store. And when my dad saw me with a friend, he was so happy.

"Hey Dad!" I said with a bubbly voice.

"Honey, Honey, You made a friend!" my dad said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dawson. I'm Trish." She said to my dad.

"Trish is actually applying for a job here." I said not letting my dad speak.

"Well that's nice. Trish, why don't you go to my office." my dad mentioned and Trish nodded before entering his office.

"Okay, I'm glad you made a friend, but this friendship won't mentioned during work." my dad said. Okay. What?

"What are you talking about?" I asked my dad.

"When you are working together, no fooling around." he answered.

"Alright.. No promises." I said walking up to the practice room before my dad could lecture me.

I should find cute boys. I mean, at least as a friend. I should ask Trish if she knows any. I started writing some things in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, We finally made it to Miami. I made a new friend named Trish. She is really nice. I hope she has a lot of cute guy friends. If not, then I guess I will make one. Funny thing is that Trish is working at my dad's new store, Sonic Boom, with me! My dad doesn't want us to fool around during work hours, but we so are. No one will control me..._

I'm obviously not finished yet. Maybe other things will happen today. I went downstairs and Trish was there waiting.

"Hey Trish." I greeted.

"Guess what Ally!" Trish yelled.

"You got the job." I said.

"How'd ya know?" she asked.

"Lucky guess." I said.

"You're good at guessing." she said.

"Hey, why not tell me about the people here. Your friends, teachers... cute boys.."

"Okay, let's go to the food court."

We made it to the food court and there were a ton of people my age. I am guessing this is the hang out place. Trish was heading to a table where two girls were sitting at. They were both brunettes. One wore a cute pink blouse that flows. Along with white skinny jeans and brown wedges. The other wore a white v-neck with a butterfly printed on the front, denim blue skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Ally, these are my friends, Kira.." Trish said pointing to the girl with the pink blouse. ".. and Brooke." she said pointing to the girl with the white shirt.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hey Ally, you new?" Brooke asked.

"Of course she is." Kira said playfully slapping Brooke on the arm.

"So.. Any of you got boyfriends? Or tell me about the guys." I said. I want to know about boys. It's my thing.

"We're all single. What about you?" Kira said.

"I'm single as well." I said. "But what about the boys here. Start with the popular."

"Well, that's the popular crowd." Trish said pointing over to a table with 4 guys, one blonde, one ginger, others brunette, and 2 girls, both blonde.

"Yeah. 2 of the boys are kind and our friends but the other two are major players." Brooke said.

"The ginger, Dez, and the guy with the plaid button up, Andrew, are our friends." Kira said.

"But the other brunette, Nate, is just rude. He's lives in a mansion, but his parents are barely there. That's where parties are thrown at." Brooke said.

"The blonde, Austin, is the head of the pack. He is the number one player in Miami. Watch out for him, he always goes for the new girl. He's an only child and his parents are rich." Trish said.

"He's cute." I said. They all looked at me.

"Which one?" Brooke asked.

"Austin." I said.

"Did you listen? He is a player. He will break your heart." Trish said.

"Yeah. Just cause he's cute doesn't mean I love him." I stated.

"Whatever. Just stay away from him. And Andrew.. he's mine." Brooke said.

"I thought you were single." I said confused.

"I am. I just have a major crush on Andrew." she said.

"Any other crushes I should know about?" I asked Kira and Trish.

"Not me." Kira said.

"Umm.. Me either." Trish said.

"Well then. I should go. I need to unpack at the house."

When I got home, I didn't touch any box. All I thought about was Austin. I know I should be careful around him, but he is just so darn cute. I am not telling Brooke, Kira, or Trish, I kinda like Austin. I know, I didn't meet him. Although, if he makes a bad first impression on me, it's done. They never mentioned he's a jerk though. I hope not. No. I can't fall for a guy. I promised Lindsey, I will stay the same Ally as I was in San Antonio. I will just... avoid any contact with Austin. And if he talks to me, I will just make up an excuse to stay away. I'm sure he has a thing for one of those blonde girls. I decided to take my diary out and finish what I started.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, We finally made it to Miami. I made a new friend named Trish. She is really nice. I hope she has a lot of cute guy friends. If not, then I guess I will make one. Funny thing is that Trish is working at my dad's new store, Sonic Boom, with me! My dad doesn't want us to fool around during work hours, but we so are. No one will control me. Although, I made two other new friends. Their names are Kira and Brooke. There are two guys I should meet because they are friends as well. Their names are Dez and Andrew. Brooke has a thing for Andrew. Oh! And they told me about the number one player in Miami and the most popular guy in school. It turns out he is dangerous. Trish, Kira, and Brooke told me to be careful around him. But may I say, he is HOT! I'm so staying away from him though._

_3 ~Ally~ 3_

I closed my diary and fell asleep on my plain bed. No blankets or pillows. I was just too tired to unpack.


	3. Chapter 3

***Ally's POV***

I woke up feeling disgusting. I really needed a shower right now. I got off the bed and searched in the boxes for a towel. Once I found one, I grabbed it and went in the shower. I have to admit the bathroom wasn't very nice, but it was an upgrade from my old one. The walls were a blue tile. And the floor was white tile. I'm not an expert in tile.. as you can see. I took a nice long shower. I really don't care if I'm late. It's my first time, I could say I got lost. They would understand. Once I got out of the shower, I went to my clothes box digging for the right outfit. I want to impress cute guys. Even non-cute ones. I decided to wear a blue tank top with a crazy pattern, bright peachy orange skinny jeans, and white wedges. I curled my hair and put on natural make up. Trish said she would drive me to school. Hope I didn't force her to wait. If she is downstairs waiting, I'm skipping breakfast. I ran downstairs, carefully though, and spotted Trish sitting on the couch talking to my dad.

"Hey! Did I keep you waiting?" I asked Trish. My dad and her laughed at my comment.

"No, just been here for 10 minutes." Trish answered.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen sweetie." my dad said.

"I think I'll just have a muffin." I said heading to the kitchen to grab a muffin.

"Okay." I heard my dad say then headed upstairs.

"Shall we?" Trish asked me as I took a bite of my muffin.

"Fe shab." I said with food in my mouth. I was trying to say 'We shall.' Trish just laughed at me.

"Manners honey." she said then we got in her car.

Half way through the ride, I finished my muffin.

"So, why are you dressed to impress?" Trish asked. I gave her a confused look, but I doubt she saw because she was focused on the road.

"What do you mean? This is normal Ally." I said.

"I know I don't really know you, but I know that you are trying to impress." she said. How does she know? I chuckled

"It's like you see through me." I said.

We pulled up in the school parking lot and most eyes were on me.

"Okay, why are people staring?" I asked Trish.

"'Cause you're new. The New Girl is what they are going to call you for a while. Get used to it." Trish said. Kira and Brooke were walking toward us.

"Hey guys!" I said pretty loud. Everyone looked at me weird. "What? New Girl can't speak?" I asked and everyone ignored my question.

"Bad news!" Brooke said.

"Nice to meet you too." Trish said. I laughed at her comment. Well, they didn't say 'Hi.' Brooke just ignored Trish's comment and continued talking.

"Austin knows about you Ally! That you're the new girl and your name is Ally. He is going to be after you!" she's panicking.

"So. I'll just avoid him." I said with no care in the world. They all looked at me in awe. Or you could say staring.

"Are you kidding? He is going to get with you even if it's the last thing he does." Kira said.

"He won't. I.. I.. I don't fall for guys like him." I lied. I'm actually a sucker for guys like Austin. But if my friends say to stay away, I will. I just feel like I'm betraying Lindsey because this.. this is not me.

"Good. We don't want your heart broken." Trish said.

"Besides, he's probably hooked with one of the blonde girls." I said.

"There's Cassidy and Anne. Anne is the sweet one. But we aren't really good friends with her. Cassidy is a bitch. She thinks Austin is ALL hers. Truth is, he hates her. Everyone can tell except her. She will destroy anyone who takes Austin from her." Brooke told me and everyone else nodded.

Right there, two boys were walking up to us. I think it was Dez and Andrew.

"Hey Dez." Trish said.

"Andrew." Brooke said dreamily.

"Guys. This is Ally." Kira said. I waved at them and they waved back.

"So this is the famous Ally Dawson Austin is going after." Andrew said.

"He's already after her?" Brooke panicked.

"Yeah. Don't worry Ally. Just go with the flow and then he will break your heart." Dez said. I looked at him weirdly.

"Um. I'm sure that I don't want my heart broken." I said.

"Just get your heart broken and he will be out of your life." Andrew said.

"What if I break his heart?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like I just lost my mind.

"You're kidding right?" Trish asked me. I shook my head.

"But no one ever broke his heart. Who breaks the heart breaker?" Dez stated.

"I will. It was bound to happen someday." I said.

"No. Don't break his heart! Just stay away from him. You can't ruin my best friend's reputation." Dez begged. Okay, I'm a sucker for a lot of things.

"Alright. I'll stick to Plan A: avoid." I said. They all agreed to my idea.

"It will just be a challenge." Kira said. I gave her a confused look. "I mean. I was the new girl once and I tried to avoid him, but he was everywhere. I ended up giving up and letting my heart break."

"I won't give that easily Kira." I said. Who am I kidding? Like I said before, I'm a sucker for everything. I just can't show it. I'm so sorry Lindsey, but I'm a new Ally and that's good. Maybe.

"Okay. I thought you would be those girls who would give in for anything." Trish said. I am. But they don't know.

"Pssshhh! I am _so not _that type." I lied once again. I have friends that trust me and I'm not even sure they know me.

"We should get to class. The principle put you in all of my classes." Trish told me. I nodded and we headed to our first class. It was boring. Who wants to know the history? The rest of the classes were okay. They needed to know about me. I had classes with some other friends.

_1. History - Trish_

_2. Math - Trish, Kira_

_3. Gym - Trish, Dez, Andrew_

_4. Art - Trish, Brooke, Andrew, (no friend) Austin_

_5. Language Arts - Trish, Brooke, Kira_

_6. Science - Trish, Kira, (no friends) Cassidy, Nate, Austin_

_7. Homeroom - Trish, Kira, Brooke, Dez, Andrew, (no friends) Cassidy, Nate, Anne, Austin_

Yeah. Everyone in homeroom. Dez and Andrew switch off each day on with group to hang with. Today, they were with us. In Art, Science, and Homeroom, Austin kept on looking at me. Whenever I look back, he would smirk. I was heading home with Trish. But we were going to the mall. We kinda have work. When we got there, everyone from school was there in the food court already. When Austin saw me, he finally approached me. I looked at Trish for help.

"Don't worry. We'll just go to the store. Where we have to go." Trish said. I nodded and we went inside. My dad was busy working. He stopped when he saw us.

"Good. You're here. I'm going." My dad said and before I could say anything, he was out. We shrugged and started working.

"This shouldn't be hard. I'm here with my best friend with no boss." I said. Trish nodded. And right on cue, Austin walked in, but he was with Dez.

"Hey Dez!" Trish said.

"Hi Dez!" I said. Just.. Just.. just ignore Austin.

"You must be Ally! I'm Austin." He said.

"I know. Goodbye." I said.

"Aren't you supposed to respect your customers?" Austin asked.

"Right! Trish!" I screamed. She ran right away to where I am. "You take care of Austin. I have something else to do."

"Can't run away from me honey!" Austin screamed and I ran to the practice room. I shut the door immediately and screamed when I saw Dez in there.

"Hey Ally!" He said. "What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding from Austin." he nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a camera to buy."

"You can't buy a camera in a music store, Dez." I said.

"Oh! I knew that... Bye Ally. Good Luck with Austin." he said then left.

"Thanks." I said to myself but it was meant for Dez. I sat down at the piano and started to play random things I don't know. Then about 5 minutes in the playing, the door opened. It was none other than Austin Moon. He was looking at me with pleasure.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I.. I want to say that you're amazing on the piano." he was acting like he just got proposed to.

"Thanks?... Um.. What are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." he said.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Go with me to the dance this upcoming Friday." he said. More like demanded.

"Your forcing me?" I questioned.

"I'm not forcing.. I'm telling." he said smiling.

"Well.. No." I said. Then his smile faded and he was angry.

"No? Did you just say 'no' to Austin Moon?" he asked.

"Do you have ears that work? Of course I said no!" I said.

"Nobody turns down the moon." he said.

"The Moon? Is that what you call yourself? Pathetic." I said trying my best to sound tough.

"It's not. And you are going to that dance." he demanded.

"I will. Just not with you." I said. And with that he was storming out of the room. I have never, in my entire life, acted like this. Why is it happening now? With the number one player in Miami. Minutes later, Trish came through the door confused.

"What did you do to Austin that made him a tomato?" she asked. I laughed.

"He asked me to the dance and I rejected him." I said. Finally! A truth came out of my mouth!

"Woah! You're the first girl ever to reject Austin Moon." she said. It was like she had just became starstruck.

"So I've made history?" I asked. She laughed.

"Kinda! You will be well known in school, and not just as the new girl." she said.

"Cool. Well, I should head home. Got homework.. Close up the store, will you?" I asked. Trish nodded and I headed home. I walked because I don't have my license or car. I should really unpack now. When I got to the house, I noticed my dad was home because the RV was there. I got in and he was unpacking as well. In the living room.

"Hey Dad!" I said.

"Hey honey. You're early." he said.

"Yeah. I still need to unpack my entire room." I said heading upstairs to my room.

"Okay" I heard my dad say before I closed the door.

"Room. Time to become mine." I said and then started unpacking. I started with the bed and then moved on. About two hours, I was finished. Yeah, it takes long. My room was very blue with other pops of color. I had a whole board full of pictures of my old friends. A box full of the old memories was hiding under my desk. It was like any other ordinary teenage girl room. Expect more blue and less pink. I lied on my bed looking around my room with pride. Ever since I moved here, a tough part of me came out of my shell. I'm glad it did. I relaxed on my bed until I fell asleep. It was pretty hard for me to sleep because I kept dreaming about Austin. God! Why is this guy taking over my mind? After a while, I managed to get myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

***Ally's POV***

I woke up feeling pretty good about myself. I just feel like I can accomplish many things today. I t probably won't happen, but still. Then I remembered what happened yesterday. Great. What will people do in school? But why would he tell anyone that he got rejected? I bet he's keeping it a secret or lied. I pray for secret. I got out of bed and out of my room. That's when I realized that I was still in my jammies. Unless it's pajama day at school today, I'm gonna change. So I did. I took a quick shower and put on my outfit.

_Ally's outfit:_

_Dress: High-Low Dress. Black on top with zipper in the front. Floral print on the bottom._

_Shoes: Black Heels_

_Hair: Curls_

_Makeup: Everyday Makeup_

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before I leave to eat breakfast. I looked presentable. Very. I checked the clock to see how much time I have left. Believe it or not, I had plenty of time left. Yay! Today I can actually eat breakfast. As a meal. I went downstairs and Trish was sitting in the kitchen alone, eating.

"I'm sorry. Am I late? Cause I am pretty sure I have a lot more time." I said awkwardly walking into the kitchen grabbing a plate.

"No. I'm early. I decided to eat over here with company since my parents are out of town with my brother." Trish said.

"Oh then, do you want to stay here until they get back? We could have a sleepover and invite Kira and Brooke." I suggested. Trish literally jumped right up when I said that.

"Really? How can I say no to that!" she practically screamed. I laughed.

We finished our breakfast and headed off to school.

"Here any rumors? Possibly ones that Austin started?" I asked Trish.

"No. You can ask Kira, Brooke, Andrew, or Dez. They might know." she suggested. I agreed and the rest of the ride was silent. Not awkward though.

We got to school and everyone stared at Trish and I.

"Why are people staring and whispering?" I asked Trish.

"I don't know. Let's find the others." she said. I agreed and we speed walked inside. All of the were at Brooke's locker.

"Guys!" Trish said.

"What's going on?" I asked all of them. Mainly looking at Dez because he is Austin's best friend.

"Austin told me that you rejected him and I told Gossip Girl, Gracie." Dez answered me.

"I'm surprised he told anyone about that." I said.

"He trusts me not to tell anyone. But I wanted to because you have a reputation to hold now. It's rejecting players." he said.

"Dude! You didn't mention this to her before?" Brooke yelled at Dez.

"No. Why?" Dez asked.

"It's fine Dez. What's done is done." I stated. He nodded.

"Hey Ally!" Some random girl greeted as she passed by.

"I don't know her. How-" Kira cut me off.

"The rumor got you popular. Some will congratulate you and others will glare." Kira explained.

"Well, Isn't today gonna be fun!" I said. Note the sarcasm.

The bell then rang. I went to class with Trish by my side. Everything was like Kira said. Cassidy kept on glaring at me. Anna congratulated me. It is so different today than yesterday. Trish and I walked over to our normal table at lunch with our food.

"Hey guys!" Brooke said with Andrews arm around her. Trish and I had the biggest smile on our face.

"R you two.." I started.

"A thing?" Trish finished. Both of them nodded their heads happily. Trish and I screamed and jumped on Brooke. She was laughing like crazy.

"Ally!" Dez said approaching us.

"Dez?" I said unsure what to say.

"Austin isn't so happy about the whole rumor. He's not mad.. at me. He's mad at you. So your welcome." He said obviously nervous of something.

"Thank you?" I said unsure what to say once again.

"He's not gonna talk to you for a long time so.. Yay?"

"Whatever. I don't need him to talk to me." I said.

**~1 week later~**

Who am I kidding? I know I don't really know him, but it's killing me! We bump into each other and it's freaking awkward! We're two awkward turtles when we meet. I don't know why, but I really want him to talk to me! Trish thinks I like him or something. Ummm.. Just 'cause I want to talk to him so bad doesn't mean I like him. RIGHT?

**A/N: Sorry it's short..**

**Do you think I should put Austin's POV?**

**Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry if the story doesn't have enough detail as I've been told. I just am not in the mood sometimes, but at the same time I want to get the story up for you guys. They are 17 in Senior Year. Cassidy and Austin dated in Junior Year. Austin hates her because he thinks she is so annoying and she thinks she can get anything she wants. She also cheated on him.**

***Austin's POV***

I haven't talked to Ally in 2 months. Whenever I look over at her, it doesn't seem to bother her. This silent treatment backfired on me. It was supposed to get her to notice that she likes me. Now I think I like- NO! What are you thinking Austin? I can't like her. I barely know the girl.

I walked through the front door. Same thing. Ally talking with her group. Wait! Dez and Andrew are in that group! Why did I not notice before? Oh well.. I will ask Dez about Ally. I walked over to my locker which happens to be near the place Ally's group is. Once I got to my locker, their conversation died down and they went silent. Really? Gosh.

I got my books from my locker and when I closed my locker, Dez was there. The rest of Ally's group left.

"Hey man!" He said.

"Hey." I said monotone.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding concerned.

"You're friends with Ally." I blurted out.

"Yeah. Why?... Wait a minute. Are you jealous? Do you like her?" Shit. He's on to me. Time to lie.

"No. I just thought that you guys wouldn't talk to her if I'm not. Apparently I was wrong." I semi-lied.

"Oh. Sorry man. It's just she's my friend and-"

"Okay... So.. Tell me about her?"

"I knew you liked her!" I quickly covered his mouth.

"Dez! I don't want the whole school to know!" I said as I removed my hand from his face.

"Sorry. Anyways, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"I don't know. Does she talk about me?"

"That must be her girl talk. So you have to get it from one of her girlfriends."

"Oh. Well, what do you know about her?"

Dez kept on telling me about Ally. She seems like a pretty chill girl. What I hated was that she dated some guys already. I haven't even made a move on a girl.

***Ally's POV***

Dez keeps telling me to talk to Austin. I am so not gonna be the first. If anything he should, since he was the one who decided not to talk.

"Still thinking about Austin?" Trish asked.

"Girl! We've tried everything to get him off your mind! What else is there to do?" Kira asked.

"Guys. I'm fine." I said.

"I think you should talk to him." Trish said.

Should I?

***Austin's POV***

"Why are you asking me about her? I don't want to be the one who delivers information here." Dez spit.

"Dude. It's been 2 months. I'm not just gonna walk up to her." I said.

"I would. Dude, just talk to her." he said.

Should I?

Yes.

**~After School [in the parking lot]~**

I have to find Ally. I searched the whole parking lot and finally found her.

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

I walked up to her.

***Ally's POV***

I need to talk to Austin. I was in the parking right now. I decided It was time to actually look for him.

I turned around and I nearly had a heart attack. There standing in front of me was Austin Moon.

It was time to speak.

"Hi." We said in sync.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated! It's been ages! Welps, hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's so short!**

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm so mean! Oh Whale!**

**-Staarrrbear**


End file.
